wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Slipsand Galaxy
The Slipsand Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. This galaxy is an Egyptian-like, desert-themed galaxy. If features desert objects such as cacti. Fireballs and fast-moving sand rapids are the main obstacles of this galaxy. A pyramid is seen in the background, but it serves no purpose. Dry Bones, Magikoopas, and Pokey Sprouts are the main enemies in this galaxy. The Fire Flower reappears in this galaxy, and is used to fight the boss, Squizzard. At one point, Mario must avoid some Rhomps while sliding down sand. To unlock this galaxy, get 51 Power Stars. Planets Starting Planet This planet is a long, tubular planet with a fast sand current. During the "Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole" mission the current is going with Mario. Many fireballs circle the planet and many Spiky Plants serve as an impediment during the mission. The Launch Star will take the player to the Sandy Waterfall Planet. During the "Sailing the Sandy Seas" mission, the current goes against Mario. Luckily, there are platforms allowing Mario to get to the Warp Pipe on the other side. During this mission, if the player goes to where the Launch Star was in the first mission, he will find three 1up Mushrooms. The player must jump rapidly or Spin to do this. The Launch Star will take Mario to the Sandy Sea Planet during this mission. Sandy Waterfall Planet A quite small planet with a sand stream going against the player just like in the second mission. At the first part, there are a few shifting blocks that push the player off the planet, which is similar to that of a Pushy Wall. Many Pokey Sprouts appear on this planet. At the second area of this planet, there is a S-shaped stream with three Cluckbooms hovering over it. The Comet Medal can be found in this area. There is a Fire Flower, even more Pokey Sprouts, and more shifting blocks in the next area. There is a Midway Point and a Launch Star that takes the player to the Sand Slide Planet at the top. Several Black Holes can be found on this planet. Sand Slide Planet This planet is basically one long stream coming out of a pyramid. The player must slide down the stream to the end while avoiding the Rhomps that appear halfway down. As the end of the stream gets closer, the width of the stream gets thinner. At the bottom of the slide is a small area with Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop, a Midway Point, and a Launch Star taking the player to the Sinkhole Planet. Mario can buy 1up Mushrooms or Life Mushrooms each for thirty Star Bits to use for the battle against Squizzard. Sinkhole Planet This planet, also known as Squizzard's Sinkhole Planet, is a fenced sinkhole where Squizzard resides. The sand moves at a fast-moving current, dragging Mario to the middle, where Squizzard lies. Some rocks act as platforms here. Two Fire Flowers appear here, which Mario can use to defeat Squizzard. Sandy Sea Planet This planet is only visited during the "Sailing the Sandy Seas" mission. It is a vast, wide open area that is filled with nothing but a sea of quicksand, some Magikoopas and some cacti! Mario must ride the Sand Sailer to the end of this planet for the Power Star. The cacti slowly deteriorates the ship. Magikoopas and a single Silver Chomp are found here as well, who try to hinder Mario. The Power Star is at the end of this planet. Missions Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole Mario will land on this planet. He must reach the Launch Star at the end while avoiding the fireballs. Mario will land on the Sandy Waterfall Planet. He must make his way up while avoiding being crushed by the blocks, the Cluckboom's bombs, and being sucked into a Black Hole. When he reaches, the Launch Star, Mario will be sent to the Sand Slide Planet. He must avoid the Rhomps while sliding down. When he gets down the slide, he can go to the Luma Shop and purchase a 1up Mushroom, Life Mushroom or both, if he wants to. Mario should then go through the Midway Point and use the Launch Star to get to the Sinkhole Planet. Here, the player must defeat Squizzard at his sinkhole. To defeat him, become Fire Mario, dodge Squizzard's attacks, and wait for Squizzard to open his mouth. Shoot a Fireball in his mouth, then shoot 4 more Fireballs to damage him. Once Squizzard is defeated, Mario can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Fireballs *Spiky Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Cluckbooms *Rhomps Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Sandy Waterfall Planet *Sand Slide Planet *Sinkhole Planet Sailing the Sandy Seas Mario will, once again, land on the Starting Planet, but this time the current is going against him. Mario must use the platforms to get to the Warp Pipe nearby. In the underground, the gravity changes depending on Mario's movement. Mario should find a way to get to the orange Warp Pipe to go back up while avoiding the Firebars. He should then take the Launch Star to the Sandy Sea Planet. On this planet, Mario must ride the Sand Sailer through the entire level. The ship goes slow (like cruise ships), but it increases speed as it gets closer to the Power Star. Cacti and Magikoopas try to hinder Mario. At the end of the quicksand "sea", a Silver Chomp will try to push Mario into the quicksand, which is not good news if you fall into it. Try to avoid it as it homes in on you. After that, Mario can get to the platform where the Power Star is and collect it. Enemies *Firebars *Dry Bones *Magikoopas *Silver Chomp Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Sandy Sea Planet Squizzard's Daredevil Run Mario must fight Squizzard again, but this time he only has one wedge of health. Nope, there are no Life Shrooms to help you in this one! However, to make it easier Squizzard must be flamed with Fireballs three times instead of four to damage him. Enemies *Squizzard (boss) Planets Visited *Sinkhole Planet Green Star 1 The player should redo "Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole" . When Mario gets to the end of the Sandy Waterfall Planet, he should see the Green Power Star at the end of the small waterfall. The player can either long jump to it, or walk to the top of the waterfall and slide down to the Star. Enemies *Fireballs *Spiky Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Cluckbooms Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Sandy Waterfall Planet Green Star 2 The player should redo "Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole". When Mario gets to the Sand Slide Planet he should immediately move to the far left to get The Green Power Star. Enemies *Fireballs *Spiky Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Cluckbooms Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Sandy Waterfall Planet *Sand Slide Planet Green Star 3 The player should, once again, redo "Squizzard's Sandy Sinkhole". The third and final Green Star is located on the Sandy Slide Planet like the second Green Star. After the player avoids the Rhomps, he should immediately move to the far right to get the Green Power Star. Enemies *Fireballs *Spiky Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Cluckbooms *Rhomps *Squizzard (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Sandy Waterfall Planet *Sand Slide Planet Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2